


Ménage a trois

by Umeko



Series: Forbidden Fruit [5]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why warm baths and wine do not mix. Durand, Lia and Maximilien seek out some rest and relaxation after a vigorous sparring practice. Pointless threesome smut ensues instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage a trois

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- The anime Le Chevalier D’Eon and characters were not owned by me and no profit is made from this fanfiction

It was rare that Lia had the use of her Parisian manor for their practice. However, her little brother was away with his fellow dragoons training in a camp outside Versailles for the month. Versailles was far too crowded with milling courtiers and servants for them to find a quiet room to train in. The Duc d’Broglie used to allow them use of his own rooms in Paris, until he caught Durand sneaking a lady friend into the place one night. 

Maximilien’s footwork was swift and the thrusts of his sword deft, enough for Durand to sweat and pant from the exertion. Where did the blond get his stamina from? He had already gone three rounds with Lia before he got started with Durand. And this was their second round… Practice was a serious matter for them both. Steel clashed and the fighters drew close.

“Touché!” Lia called out. Max’s blade had slice open Durand’s cravat. The point had scratched the skin beneath, enough to coax a beaded line of blood.

Max muttered his apologies even as they lowered their swords. It was over.

“Bath. We all could use one!” Lia laughed as she uncorked a bottle of wine. “First a drink. I took the liberty of asking Henriette to prepare a bath. Do try this wine. It’s from Burgundy…” Lia not only offered her guests wine, but also a strong liquor from the distant Russia which felt like fire in their throats.

It was several glasses of wine each later that Lia’s mousy maidservant returned to announce that the bath was ready.

“Oh…” Durand stared at the invitingly warm bath. The tub was large enough for more than one person to soak in, perhaps even three.

“Ladies first,” Max bowed slightly and offered the bath to Lia.

“Don’t be silly, Max. There’s room enough in the bath for all of us,” Lia grinned impishly. Her cheeks were rosy from the alcohol. “Besides, it’s not as though you haven’t seen me naked before, Max…”

“You two go ahead, I’ll wait,” Durand coughed. Lia and Max were lovers and he was starting to feel like an intruder.

“Oh, don’t be shy, Durand. Look, I’ll leave you two gentlemen be first. After all, you are both my guests…” Lia smiled enigmatically and slipped out of the room.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Max asked as he undid his cravat. Durand pulled his shirt over his head and off his body. Soon both men were stripped to their breeches.

“Er, who first?” Durand asked. Max only shrugged and by a way of replying, undid his breeches and lowered them to his ankles.

“Come on, Durand. We can share the tub. It isn’t the first time we were naked together…” Max chided. Durand blushed. It was true that they had washed themselves in rivers while on missions together, but this was somehow different. The brunet swallowed hard as Max lowered himself into the water.

“Get in before it gets cold.” Durand hastened to obey the quiet command. He stripped, placed his clothes neatly on the table next to Max’s and climbed in. His knee bumped against Max’s thigh as he did so. “Sorry,” Durand apologized. His heart was thumping like a scared rabbit. They were both naked and sharing the same tub. Perhaps it was that vodka or…

“Let me see that,” Max leaned in close and held a wet towel to the shallow wound he had inflicted on Durand’s neck. Gently, he wiped at it. Durand let loose a moan of pleasure before he could bite his lip. _What was wrong with him?_ The combination of alcohol and the warmth of the bath seemed to be getting to Max too. His cheeks were flushed. The water glistened on the planes of his chest and hung in his hair like minute beads of glass. Durand arched up into Max’s caresses unthinkingly. His hands ran over Max’s slim but muscular body.

“Massage,” Durand lied as he stroked the blond’s limbs and body. Max chuckled lowly and leaned even closer, his lips almost upon Durand’s neck. Durand shuddered at the tickle of breath on his skin. He felt fingers catch in his hair. Then lips pressed hot and unforgiving upon his wound.

“Ah- Max…” he yelped. Max pulled back slightly.

“Should I stop?” There was mischief twinkling in his friend’s eye.

“No, damn it. You libertine…” Durand had a ghost of an idea where this was leading. Somehow, the prospect did not seem as unpleasant as it should be. Max was upon him, pressing him against the side of the tub, kissing and nipping at his collarbone…

“Am I interrupting?” Lia was back. She was still fully-clad. She emptied a kettle of hot water into the already steaming tub.

“No, not at all, my love,” Max murmured between kissing Durand’s neck. Lia giggled and took a swig from the wine bottle she had left upon the table. Rosy-cheeked and bright-eyed, she undid her vest and shirt…

“Lia…” Durand moaned. She was beautiful as she stood in only her breeches. Her breasts were small and pert like a maiden’s. She undid her hair and allowed it to fall freely down her back. Max kept Durand pinned in place as he turned to face his lover.

“Everything off, kitten…” he growled in a feral tone so different from his usual cultured purr. Now dark-eyed with lust, Lia nodded and stripped off her remaining garment. Like a nymph, she climbed gracefully into the water, settling behind Max. Her nimble fingers reached out to tease her lover’s nipples until they were hard coral nubs. She then turned her attentions to Durand.  

“Lia!” Durand gasped as she lapped at his nipples. Max had his arms pinned behind his back, rendering him helpless under Lia’s ministrations. She darted upwards to attack his lips with her skilled ones. She tasted of wine. It was not unusual for the _Secret de Roi_ to resort to seduction as a means to achieve His Majesty’s goals and Durand wondered how many had the pair seduced in the course of their work. The heat was definitely making him light-headed.

Durand lay languidly on a spread towel next to the bathtub, his legs spread and his fingers toying with Lia’s nipple as she knelt beside him, sucking and licking at his manhood. Her still-damp hair fell like a curtain of gold over her face. Still gloriously naked, Max approached with a small bottle in his hand. He parted Durand’s legs further and lifted his knees up. As he busied himself with the bottle, Lia released Durand’s cock and drew back.

Durand gasped as he felt something slick intrude into his body. He made a sound of protest, which promptly died away when Max’s deft fingers brushed against his prostrate. The sensation was not as oddly pleasurable. “Max- what are you doing? And w-where on earth did you learn- ah!” Durand arched up as he reached his orgasm.

“Tut-tut, I thought you would wait for me. As for where I learned this…” Max winked and rubbed that spot again forcing Durand to moan again. “At a school run by monks. The only woman in walking distance for miles about was the old hag who did the cooking. Let’s just say the students found other ways of relieving themselves.”

“No,” Durand flinched when he Max’s fingers were replaced with something prodding at his oiled and stretched entrance. “I refuse to be taken like a woman…”

Max shrugged and drew back, exchanging a glance with Lia as he did so. Durand sat up on the towel, feeling strangely unfulfilled. They were still naked. Lia knelt and leaned into Max, murmuring something into his ear with a smile. The blond man emptied the half the contents of the bottle of oil on his palms and sat back on his haunches, spreading himself open with oiled fingers. A flush steadily crept up his cheeks. Lia took the remaining oil and strode over behind Durand.

Her slick hands were like fire on his cock, coaxing him into alertness. Her pert breasts pressed insistently into his back as she whispered profanities into his ear between nips to his neck. Durand clenched his fists into the towel with the waves of pleasure washing over him. Max moaned softly through parted lips as he opened himself up, his cock stiff and bobbing eagerly. It was too much. Then Max crawled over on his hands and knees and-

“Max!” He was fully engulfed in his colleague’s heat. He hoped that he was not causing the blond too much pain. It was unbearably tight. Max settled down with his back facing him and with Durand’s shaft buried to the hilt inside. They were both trembling.

“D-Durand, you are most well-endowed…” Max gasped between clenched teeth. His protesting body adjusted to the stretching. It had been a while since he had been taken by a male lover. Lia held Durand steady until Max was ready. She scooted over to face both men. Kissing Max on the lips, she spread her legs and impaled herself on Max’s already erect cock. Durand thrust into Max as Max thrust into Lia in a steady rhythm. Lia’s nails raked Durand’s back as her thighs clamped about Max’s flanks, urging them onwards to their climax.

There was a half-hearted attempt at cleaning themselves off in the now cooling bath before they adjourned to Lia’s spacious four-poster bed for another passionate round of lovemaking. Durand was surprised by how limber Lia and Maximilien were as they shamelessly teased and explored his body and each other. They were both stunningly beautiful, even in their debauchery. How Lia had moaned and clenched about his fingers as he probed the folds of her womanhood while Max rubbed his cock between her breasts. Lia looked so good with Max’s semen all over her face and Max’s lips were pure sin as he sucked Durand off towards his third climax of the night.

When Durand was far too spent to continue, he lay on the bedspread drowsing in a lust-filled haze as his friends fucked like a pair of wildcats next to him.

* * *

 

“What happened last night?” Max’s growl roused him from sleep. Durand felt nauseous. It must have been the wine and the liquor. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he sat up in a tangled nest of sheets. He was buck-naked, as were Lia and Max. They were all entangled in Lia’s sheets, which bore the evidence of their antics. Three pairs of eyes met each other. Three faces reddened. Max rose unsteadily on his feet and reached for his clothes. His back sported long scratches from Lia’s nails. Lia followed his example. Durand was not surprised to see her hips were bruised with the marks of hands. Durand almost stumbled when he stood up and had to be caught by Max least he broke his nose on the bedpost.

“Methinks it would be a good idea not to speak of this, ever…” Durand jested weakly.

“Get dressed. I’d get us some breakfast…” Lia suggested as she pulled on a wrapper. Max limped across the room to retrieve a stray shoe.

Lia and Max paused at the door to exchange a peck while Durand was distracted with retrieving his shirt from under the couch.

“Your plan worked, mon Cherie,” Max whispered. “And you won our bet.”

Lia stifled a giggle. “Durand will fuck a man, but he will always top. And admit you did enjoy having him pounding your arse, you libertine.”

Max only rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

 


End file.
